It's fun to stay in the Xavier's Institute!
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: The X-Men and the New Mutants decide to promote the institute... (Based on the Village People's 'Y.M.C.A.)


**It's fun to stay in the Xavier's Institute!**

"Y'know, we haven't been recruiting much lately, have we?" Jamie said, stirring the ice in his glass of Coke.

The New Mutants and the X-Men were lounging around the living room. Sam and Bobby were playing video games, the girls were discussing something that involved fashion and boys, the other guys were either discussing about sports or girls. They all paused at Jamie's sentence.

"Yeah," Tabitha agreed, "we haven't."

"It'd be nice to meet a new mutant," Kitty said.

"And see what they can do," Rogue added.

"Not like that'll ever happen," Bobby snorted. "After the whole world found out about mutants and this school, I doubt anybody would wanna come live here."

"I know, but the school's been rebuilt and not many people have been coming over to vandalize the walls again," Jean said.

"That's because Roberto, Ray, Bobby, and I taught them a lesson," Sam said.

"Which is why they fear us more now," Scott said, frowning.

"Or maybe they've never heard of us," Roberto said.

"_Never heard of us_?!" Ray repeated, shocked. "The whole of _Bayville_'s heard of us! And the news is spreading to other countries too!"

"Never heard of _us_ in a good light, I meant," Roberto replied.

"Maybe we could put up some ads," Jamie said, drinking his coke.

"_Ads_?" Ray snorted and gave Jamie a light shove, which was enough to make him multiply.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea if you ask me," Amara said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I mean," Kitty began, "the Brotherhood got well known through the news-"

"For causing a train accident and 'saving' the passengers," Scott muttered, "then got worshipped."

"—when Lance saved an old lady from the accident," Kitty continued. "Why don't we advertise ourselves by-"

"Causing a train accident?" Kurt interrupted her.

"No!" Kitty replied, annoyed. "By making a video – an ad, like Jamie said, to promote the X-Mansion and our reputation."

The teenagers thought about this. "Well…" Scott said. "It doesn't sound too bad."

"Come to think of it, it does sound fun in a way," Jean said, agreeing to Scott.

"Then we should do it!" Amara said.

"I'll get a camera!" Kurt said.

"Wait!" Jean said. Everybody stopped. "Above all, we need the professor's permission."

She closed her eyes and telepathically called the professor.

_Professor?_ she called.

_Yes, Jean?_ he replied.

_Do you mind if the X-Men and the New Mutants make an advertisement of our school? To promote our reputation? _Jean asked.

There was short silence, then a reply, _Very well, Jean. Please do not reveal too much though._

_Thank you, professor,_ Jean smiled.

She opened her eyes and switched her focus to the teenagers before her. "I got his permission!" she said, giving a thumbs-up.

They whooped and began discussing.

"We should show off the rooms and gadgets!" Jamie suggested.

"And the professor's wealth!" Kurt added.

"Then some pictures of our activities in the mansion," Kitty said.

"No, wait! I've got it," Bobby said, triumphantly. "We should make a song!"

"You're right!" Roberto said. "Things are best expressed in music!"

"So, are we all in agreement?" Jean asked.

"Yeah!" everybody replied.

* * *

><p>It was evening now. Everybody had gathered around the large screen television, including the teachers. It was time to show their advertisement.<p>

"It's like that 'YMCA' song, but we tweaked the lyrics a little," Kitty said.

Kurt had finished plugging in everything and started the video. The students were practically squirming with excitement.

The video started off pitch black. Then, the song started. Light shone and revealed the Danger Room had been converted into the Dance Room. There was no one at first.

Suddenly, Bobby's head popped up in front of the camera. He seemed to be dressed in a sparkly blue suit. He sang the first line, _"Mutants, there's no need to feel down."_

Then, Sam popped up beside him in an orange and green sparkly suit and sang next, _"I said, mutants, pick yourself off the ground."_

Ray appeared next in a silver suit, pushing Bobby to the middle and singing, _"I said, mutants, 'cause you're in a new town."_

Then the three of them sang together, _"There's no need to be unhappy,"_ and danced out of the camera.

Kurt, Roberto, and Scott danced in with their arms linked, dressed in colourful, glittery suits, singing.

"_Mutants, there's a place you can go._

_I said, mutants, when you've been disowned._

_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find_

_Many people just like you."_

The three of them teleported away. There were three Jamies doing the Can-Can in yellow suspenders at the back. Then Kitty, Rogue, and Jean with sparkly and frilly dresses appeared and sang.

"_It's fun to stay at Xaiver's Institute_

_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute~~"_

An image of the institute was shown. Tabitha and Amara, dressed in similar pink and orange dresses, came out next and sang the next lines.

"_They have everything for mutants to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with other mutants …"_

Images of the students and teachers interacting and teaching appeared on screen. Then were pushed away to reveal Bobby, Sam, and Ray singing again.

"_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute_

_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute~~"_

Bobby made an ice top hat and an ice cane as the three of them danced away. Kurt and Kitty teleported to the front and sang.

"_You can get yourself clean _(An image of Ororo bathing was shown)_, _

_You can have a good meal _(An image of Hank eating dinner is shown)_,_

_You can do whatever you feel... _(An image of the New Mutants joyriding was shown)_"_

"HEY!" Ororo shouted, blushing hotly, but was ignored.

"When were these taken?" Hank asked, but was also ignored.

Now Scott appeared onscreen with a microphone and pointed to the audience as he sang.

"_Mutants, are you listening to me?_

_I said, mutants, what do you want to be?_

_I said, mutants, you can learn to use your powers._

_But you got to know this one thing!"_

Scott twirled and danced with Jean at the background as Rogue took over and took a deep breath before singing.

"_No one does it all by themselves._

_I said, mutant, go pack your stuff now,_

_And just go there, to Xavier's Institute._

_I'm sure we can help you today."_

Bobby, Sam, Ray, Roberto, and Jamie were doing the Can-Can together this time. Jean took the microphone from Rogue and winked at the camera and sang.

"_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute_

_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute."_

Tabitha and Amara took turns singing the next lines.

"_You can get yourself clean, _(An image of Hank bathing)

_You can have a good meal, _(An image of Logan drinking beer)

_You can do whatever you feel ... _(Tabitha shooting energy balls at Principal Kelly's car)"

"This is an invasion of privacy!" Hank said.

As the girls backed away, Kurt reappeared, holding a blue microphone.

"_Mutants, I was once in your shoes._

_I said, I was down and out with the blues._

_I felt no man cared if I were alive._

_I felt the whole world was so jive ..._

_That's when the professor came up to me,_

_And said, young man, come with me_

_To my place called Xavier's Institute_

_They can start you back on your way."_

He did a heel-click and Jamie and his clones took over.

"_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute_

_It's fun to stay at Xavier's Institute~~"_

Bobby and Sam sandwiched the Jamies back into one Jamie, and the three of them sang.

"_They have everything for you all to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with the other mutants..."_

More pictures of the stidents goofing off, throwing parties, eating Kitty's dishes, and driving alongside with Kitty. Then, everybody got together and sang and danced to the last lines.

"_Xavier's Institute...you'll find it at Xavier's Institute._

_Mutants, mutants, there's no need to feel down._

_Mutants, mutants get yourself off the ground._

_Xavier's Institute... you'll find it at Xavier's Institute._

_Mutants, mutants, there's no need to feel down._

_Mutants, mutants, get yourself off the ground._

_Xavier's Institute... just go to Xavier's Institute._

_Mutants, mutants, are you listening to me?_

_Mutants, mutants, what do you wanna be?"_

The video ended with an image of the X-Men grouped together for a photo shoot and a message that said: WE LIVE IN WESTCHESTER!

The students whooped and cheered. The teachers clapped a few times.

"So, can we put this video up?" Scott asked.

"NO!" Hank and Ororo replied quickly, thinking about the images of them bathing.

"Eh, why not?" Logan replied.

Everybody turned to Charles. He sighed, and said, "Yes, you may."

The students thanked the professor and rushed upstairs.

"Open all your YouTube accounts!" Scott ordered.

As Logan watch them leave, he said, "Who's betting the Brotherhood will come up with their own song next?"


End file.
